leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Karma/@comment-25223119-20150515183123/@comment-1876049-20150516101801
Ugh... Mother of God, the "Bring Back Old Karma" church strikes again? For the love of God give it up. It's not happening and you know it. Half your points are pigeonholing on very small issues of new Karma just to make her look worse, while exaggerating old Karma's virtues. "Late game hypercarry, very consistent burst and dps from regular skills with good ratio." False. Old Karma had a decent late game but she was in no way a hypercarry. "Her initial kit gave more teamplay and synergy than her current kit offered." False. The only thing the old kit had that the current one doesn't is an ally heal. The rest? It's there, and arguably better located. Poke? There. Slow? There. Haste? There. The new Karma actually even has more utility considering she has better CC and an AOE shield. "For her utility, she's got enough to carry." You mean, like current Karma? Because when I build her with damage, even as a support, I end up doing almost as much damage as my team's damage dealers. "Does not scale in to late game." Exaggerated. Yes, new Karma doesn't scale as well as old Karma, but you're painting it as if she was useless. She still has all her utility, which doesn't depend on level. "Subpar utilities everywhere." False. As I've said, she arguably has more utility than old Karma. You're exclusively focusing on the lack of an allied heal as if it as the end of the world utility-wise. "Does not handle clutches well as a result of ratio nerf to shield/DoT heal" False. Considering she can heal 40% PERCENT of her missing health, she's arguably even better at handling clutch saves on herself. It's true that she can't clutch save allies as well as before though. "Entire AP power is locked in to R+Q, which is easily mitigated by a lot of doings." Exaggerated, once again. Yes, her damage is focused on RQ, but she still has a ton of utility and poke for teamights. She's not even supposed to be burst, she's a poke-based damage support! "Has less teamplay due to the changes in W." Exaggerated. I'm sure for you a targeted snare is MUCH less useful to the team that a one person haste that you had to juggle around to haste/slow more than one target consistently. Karma's old W was clunky garbage. "Massively distributed utilities on the wrong skill" Who decides what is the wrong skill to have utility on? "Team members are still not fully aware of Karma's abilities." Karma's current kit is more than easy enough for an ally to learn. Q: slows. W: snares. E: I'm going faster! Sooo hard. "Karma is useless without two Mantra charges." False. Precisely one of the aims of the rework was to make Karma LESS dependant on Mantra, so her Mantra-enhanced skills felt more like "oh wow, such a power spike" instead of "if I'm not enhancing my skills with Mantra, they suck." And the fact was, they sucked. Single target shield. AoE low damage cone poke. Woop de doo. I could go on but I think I've made my point.